The complexity of automotive electronics—as one example for the usage of microcontroller—is still increasing. Further, there are safety requirements for testing microcontrollers and the surrounding components. Some validation has to be performed at a system level in which a microcontroller with other components form a system, to deliver one or more functions. To validate some safety requirements, it is essential to create real world scenarios using interface protocols connecting multiple components in the system with each other. Such protocols may include, but not limited to, I2C, CAN, PSI5, PSI5s, SENT, MSC and so on. It is known to submit erroneous signals to microcontrollers or the surrounding components. Used are additional elements or devices which are located outside of the system and which are difficult to use when the microcontroller or system is located and installed in the location to be used. Using these devices with a separate microcontroller or system may make it difficult or impossible to create real world scenarios.